Code Geass: The Unforgiven
by infernalwriter
Summary: One day, Lelouch is unexpectedly saved by an unknown girl. They end up granted with the mysterious Power of the Kings. He sees an opportunity to pursue a better world for Nunnally. She finds it a way to exact revenge. With the army of Britannia and Lelouch's best friend standing in their way, will they succeed in their own goals? Or will they end up getting consumed by the power?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A man weaved through the mounds of rubble that lay on the ground as far as his eyes could see. He was dressed in stained clothes that could easily pass off as rags for rags. Streaks of dirt and soil covered his face. Even se, he didn't seem to mind the least as he had a smile on his lips. Every step he took had a light spring in it. A cheerful whistling tune filled the air.

He couldn't be any more happier. The owner of the factory he worked in suddenly had a change of heart — an early Christmas miracle, judging from the fact that the man was just like Ebenezer Scrooge 24/7 — and gave them a bonus. Sure, it wasn't that much of money to begin with, but it had a tremendous effect on his family's finances. _I wonder what I should buy_, the man thought. His mind was filled with vivid images of the things he could now afford.

Maybe he could buy a straw doll for Yuki. After all, his only daughter's birthday was coming up. It seemed only fair sine the one she currently had was picked up from the ruins of a demolished shack. Or maybe, a new pair of second-hand boots for Haru. Even though the boy never complained, the man knew that his son was actually embarrassed about the fact that his toes could be seen through his boots. The man was grateful that his son never complained.

_ Or maybe_, he thought with a wide smile on his face. _I could finally bring Ritsuka's chain to the silversmith_. He had given her a lovely silver necklace when they were married and the clasp had broke several years ago, much to her dismay. Another smile made it's way onto his face as he pictured his loving wife's reaction when she finds out that he got it fixed and polished, the metal gleaming. Just like when she received it. Of course, she would probably chastise him for spending money on that but to him, it was worth every single pound.

"Oi, Soji!"

Soji broke out from his happy thoughts and turned to looks at the person who called him. It was his long-time neighbour, Morinozuka. "Good morning, Mori-_san_!" He greeted cheerily. He was anything but surprised when his high spirits weren't reciprocated.

Morinozuka lost his entire family when a squad of Britannian soldiers burst into his , house, accusing them of being in cahoots with the terrorists who have been resisting the rule of the mighty empire. That very day, he had just gotten a promotion at work. He had straight away spent it along with his many years of savings and bought a small delicate gold pendant for his wife.

The poor man was utterly crushed when he came back to find his wife and twin sons lifeless in a still-growing pool of bright crimson blood. The usually stoic and calm man immediately lost his composure. He fell to his knees and started crying hysterically, the others trying their best to comfort him but to no avail. He had just lost everything. For a while, everyone feared that he might have lost his sanity as well. He recovered, but was never the same. Ever since then, Morinozuka cut himself off from society, only interacting with others when he deemed it necessary.

"Some people asked for you earlier," Morinozuka said gruffly like always.

Soji's face paled. "What? But it isn't even the end of the month yet!"

Morinozuka shook his head. There was a flash of what looked to be sympathy in his tired eyes. "They looked very serious and important. I don't think they're here for the rent."

That was all the man needed to hear.

He immediately took off running towards the tall run-down building. There was this tiny seed of dread inside him that what happened to Morinozuka was going to happen to him next. Everything around him was a massive blur as he sprinted up the multiple flights of stairs. He burst into the tiny apartment that his family of four called home, panting heavily.

"What do you want from us?" Soji said a little more louder than he intended to.

Two people he had never seen before in his whole life turned to look at him. From the looks of it, they were definitely Britannians. One was a tall and burly man in a neat suit. He seemed to be busy taking in Soji's appearance, a small scowl appearing as he notice the condition of the the panting man's clothes. Soji presumed that the newcomer was a bodyguard. Mainly due to the fact that he had a handgun strapped in a holster around his waist.

The other person was a woman dressed in strangely average clothes for a person who had a bodyguard. He was shocked when she turned to him. She looked to be only around fifteen. Even so, she carried herself with such poise and grace that he immediately deduced that she was of aristocratic upbringing. The man noticed that she was kneeling on the ground next to the low table that was common in Japanese homes, her hands around a chipped tea cup. _Just like a Japanese_, he mused to himself.

"Soji!"

A woman dressed in a faded kimono hurried out. She was carrying a worn-out tray where the tea set that was the pride of the family was carefully placed on. Soji felt his heart stop. Even after so many years of marriage and hardships, in his eyes, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Ritsuka!" He said happily, his heart surging with relief.

Ritsuka gently placed the tray on the table before moving ti hug her husband. Both husband and wife were thankful that each other were safe. The strangers observed the exchange with interest, especially the girl. Something incomprehensible flashed in her eyes. Whatever it was, it disappeared almost instantly.

Ritsuka and Soji parted. "Are the children safe?" He questioned. The woman nodded. Just, then, someone cleared their throat. It was the girl.

"That was really touching," she said in Britannian. "But I need to reconfirm something." She turned to Soji. "I trust you must be head of this household, Hiranuma Sojiko?" Soji was taken aback. So far, he had yet to encounter a Britannian who could speak such fluent Japanese. Oh wait, he just had. And that person was right in front of him.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Um, yes, I am. Who are you?"

"A pleasure to be your acquaintance, Hiranuma-_san_. I am the current Area 11 manager of Excalibur Technologies. You may call me —"

"I've heard about you, Fernandez-_san_." Soji nearly regretted cutting the girl off when the bodyguard glared at him, but it was true. Everyone in Japa — Area 11 had at some point. Excalibur Technologies was famous for being generous benefactors, supplying funds and supplies for warfare research to the Britannian empire. They had a part to play in the development of Knightmare Frames that brought upon the downfall of old Japan.

Fernandez didn't seem the least offended. "Ah, that makes things easier. I have no need to introduce myself then."

Soji gulped. Due to the sponsoring, the Fernandezs were also close with the Imperial family. He had to mind what he said. "Why have you come here for? Did we do anything wrong?

"On the contrary. You have done nothing wrong at all Quite a clean slate, I have to admit."

Soji furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"Hiranuma Sojiko. Born, 7th October 1983. Age, 34. Parents, deceased. Cause of death, car accident in 1988. You were only five then, yes?"

"How —"

"Possesses a masters degree in law. Won quite a number of high-end trials. No criminal record, not even a speeding ticket. Married Aguria Ritsuka, daughter of a businessman on 5th April, 2008. Has two children. Haru, age seven; and Yuki, age five. Current occupation, laborer. Living with family in a low-cost apartment in the Shinjuku Ghetto."

Soji felt his throat turn dry. Ritsuka gasped. How did this teenage girl know so much about his life? He struggled to find his tongue and when he did, his voice sounded unlike his own. "What do you want from us?"

Whatever Fernandez wanted from the Hiranumas, she didn't immediately reply. She slowly took her time, setting the cup down on the table and placed her hands neatly on her lap. The girl turned her eyes to face Soji.

"I would like to offer you a deal."


	2. I - Changes

**Chapter I: Changes**

_Whack!_

The black-haired boy pried open his eyes sleepily, only to be met with another hit to the side of his head. His violet eyes flickered over to the blonde standing in front of him. In her right hand was a rolled-up magazine while her left hand was placed on her hip. She had a very cross look on her face. Just for a slight moment, he actually felt a slight fear. This girl was capable of things which no normal student was able to accomplish.

"What?" He asked in his usual bored tone.

"Lelouch Lamperouge!" The girl shrieked in an ear piercing voice that could have reached the high heavens. He winced a little. "You are supposed to be balancing the accounts! Not catching some shut eye!"

"Jeez, Milly," a blue-haired boy complained as he covered his ears. "Keep it down a little. At the end of the year, I'm certain one of us is going to be deaf." _I agree with you, Rivalz_, Lelouch thought silently. It was _way _too early for any of them to need hearing aids yet.

Milly ignored the comment and continued screaming at Lelouch. "How can you possibly sleep here?"

"Well," Lelouch replied. "All I have to do is fold my arms across the tabletop and put my head —"

_Whack!_

Third hit to his head today. Lelouch rubbed his head. _If this goes on I'm going to get a concussion_, he thought to himself. "Don't you dare talk back to your president!" Milly shouted indignantly.

"Like I care," he muttered under his breath before picking up his fallen pen. Today was really not his day so he wasn't in the best of moods. Anyone would be after being plagued by nightmares all night about their past which they _specifically _didn't want to remember. _Why did I even join the student council?_

"Aw, Milly!" An auburn-haired girl piped up. "Don't be so hard on Lulu, he must be tired."

_Lulu?_ Lelouch thought in pure disdain. He made a silent pledge to find out who first came up with that ridiculous nickname and skin that person alive.

Fortunately, the blonde turned to the girl who said that, her rage towards Lelouch forgotten. "Really?" Milly asked with a suggestive raised eyebrow. "That's so sweet, Shirley. You care about Lelouch!"

"What are you talking about, Milly?!"

The said boy ignored the ongoing conversation-slash-denying and kept his eyes on the papers before him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shirley blushing like mad. He shook his head and went back to his work.

"By the way," Milly said, changing the subject as she always did. "I heard from Grandfather that we will have a new student soon." The Ashfords ran this school, Ashford Academy and Milly's grandfather, Ruben K. Ashford, was the headmaster of the school.

"Really?" Shirley said. "That's funny, usually no one transfers halfway during the school year."

The rest of the Student Council instantly burst into excited chatter about who they imagined the new student to look like. _So?_ Lelouch thought, not even vaguely interested. It was just a new student. He simply could not fathom why was that being made such a big deal of.

Milly gave a nonchalant shrug. "Eh. I'm not interested in why. Gramps also said that he or she will be staying in the Student Government Clubhouse. Isn't that wonderful, Lelouch? You will have a new roommate!"

This time, Lelouch shot up from his seat. Now _this_ was to be made a big deal of. "What?" He gave Milly a look of pure disbelief. "Why?"

"Gramps said that the new kid is the only child and has no relatives in Area 11. And the absent parents who are in Britannia were the ones who made the request. Now, the next part is the funniest."

"It is?" Lelouch said in a monotone voice. Great. Now there would be someone else there living with him and Nunnally. He had long enjoyed the privilege of living away from the rest of the students without anyone poking their noses into his business. _Goodbye, days of peace and tranquility_, he thought wistfully.

"Don't be a spoil sport!" Rivalz said. "Let's hear what Prez has to say."

"That's what you always say," Lelouch muttered to himself. Rivalz had a long unrequited crush on the blonde but was way too chicken to admit it and ask her out. Agreeing with everything Milly said was one of the blue-haired boy's favourite thing to do.

Milly giggled. "Okay, since you all insisted."

Shirley sweat dropped. "We did?"

"Yes! Gramps told me this is what they said." She cleared her throat and spoke with a strong foreign accent. "Mr. Ashford, with all due respect, I will _not _have my only heir stay in a hostel with these, _common_, folk. What if they carry some sort of incurable disease along with them? Can you compensate us with another pure and clean child then?"

"I assure you, Milady," Milly continued in a deeper voice to mimic Ruben. "All of our students have a clean bill of health which have been certified —"

"Really, the cheek! Mr. Ashford, please highly refrain yourself from talking back. To think that I have expected better from the headmaster of this school. As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, I recall you once saying that only one student is staying at that quaint little clubhouse of yours, right? Pray tell my why. Enlighten me further."

Shirley frowned. "That isn't really funny."

"It isn't," Lelouch agreed. Especially when you know you're about to be dragged into this conversation soon.

Milly gave a smile. "Of course it wasn't! God, that would've bored anyone to tears. The funny part was Gramps's expression. He actually removed the phone from his ear and gave it a disgusted look."

"It's still not really that funny," Lelouch pointed out.

"Haha! Oh, my sides are killing me!" Everyone turned to look at Rivalz who was laughing a _little_ too loudly. They sent him differing versions of questioning looks. "Prez, please continue!"

Milly glanced around nervously. "Uh, I don't think I should..."

"Come on, Milly!"

"Yeah," a soft voice said. It was Nina. "I would like to know what happens next."

"I thought that you were all for taking risks!" Rivalz pressed on further.

"If you really must know," Milly suddenly snapped, causing everyone to look at her. The blonde was usually calm and rarely lost her temper. "She just asked why Lelouch was staying there. That's all! Period!"

The blue-haired boy raised his hands in mock surrender. "Jeez, okay Milly. No need to get so worked up." There was a short pause. "Why won't you tell us?"

Milly gritted her teeth. "Because."

"Because of what?"

"Just because!"

"Did she say something about me that you weren't happy with?"

Milly turned to Lelouch with shock, wondering how did he manage to deduce that fact so quickly. She fiddled with her fingers. "Well, not exactly you."

Lelouch's easy expression morphed instantly. "She was talking about Nunnally?" He asked in a deadly calm voice.

She sent him an apologetic look, a clear sign that he was correct. "I'm sorry, Lelouch."

"No, it's fine," the black-haired boy lied smoothly. Milly was quite considerate when it came to things like that and if she viewed it as offensive, it wasn't very difficult to figure out how Lelouch would react to them. He could tolerate people commenting about him but if it was Nunnally they were talking about, then they were going to have a massive problem with him.

Lelouch had a feeling that he wasn't going to get along well with the new student if he or she was anything like that woman.

He looked down at the paper he had been holding in his hand. It was now crushed into a crumpled paper ball about the size of his fists. With a quiet sigh, Lelouch sat straighter up and tossed the paper ball into the dustbin that was located a few feet away. It was a bullseye.

There was an awkward silence filling the room. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife. Soon, someone broke the silence.

"Sorry about pushing you on, Prez."

Milly gave a small smile. "It's no biggie, Rivalz. You didn't know." She turned to the other boy. "If it makes you feel any better, Gramps did fight back. He snapped at her loudly and hung up by slamming the phone. A few minutes later, she called back and apologized."

The blonde was met with no reply. "So, did the headmaster allow it?" Lelouch finally asked.

Milly nodded in relief that he wasn't planning on ignoring her after all. "I know you're not happy about that Lelouch. Gramps did all he could but she contacts him every, single, freaking day." She thought back on how her grandfather was close to strangling the phone when she caught him hanging up on the woman again earlier this morning.

The black-haired boy sighed heavily. "It's okay." It was wrong to blame the headmaster who had done no wrong. If it wasn't for Ruben, he and Nunnally would probably be dead by now.

"Who is the new student anyway?" Rivalz mused. "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl."

Milly had a thoughtful look on her face. "Now that you mention it, Gramps never told me about that. He just kept referring to he or she as '_that_ woman's heir'."

The boy sweat dropped. "Aren't you supposed to know this stuff since you're the student council president?"

"Grr..." The blonde girl assaulted Rivalz with her still-rolled up magazine. He yelped. "Are you implying that I'm stupid?!"

"No, no! Of course not!"

Lelouch ignored them and focused on the task of rewriting the contents of the previous paper, trying to push the depressing thoughts out of his head. The rhythmical scratching of pen on paper filled the otherwise silent room.

"Anyway," Milly continued like nothing had happened. "I heard that the new kid's a noble."

"Serious?" Shirley said. She frowned. "Well, I guess that explains why that woman is so snotty."

Milly nodded in agreement. "Apparently he or she is from a wealthy family which has close ties with the _Imperial family_."

The extra added emphasis on the last two words did not fail to make its point. Lelouch perked up at hearing those words. This could mean trouble. After all, Lelouch vi Britannia was presumed dead around seven years ago. Only Milly and the rest of the Ashfords knew that he was in reality the exiled prince. All the more reason to _not_ look forward to the new student.

"Imperial family?" Rivalz said excitedly. "That's so cool! Maybe we can ask whether Prince Clovis actually paints or that he just pretends that he does."

Nina gasped in shock upon hearing the not-so-subtle insult directed at the Viceroy. "You better not let anyone hear you say that!" She squeaked fearfully.

"What? It's still cool!"

"Yeah..." Milly said uncertainly, shooting sideway glances at Lelouch which she thought went by unnoticed. "That's... cool."

Lelouch was still looking at the paper but his mind was currently elsewhere. For Nunnally's sake, he hoped that the new student wouldn't recognize him. If he or she did and told the other monarchs, there was no telling what could possibly happen to them or what they could do to his sister.

If that was the case, then those seven years would have been in vain.

* * *

Soji gave a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. Fernandez was looking expectantly at him. The way that he could feel her eyes boring into him was especially unnerving. Her cup of tea had already been drained. The bodyguard leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. She gave a curt nod and her face turned serious before she turned to Soji.

"Hiranuma-_san_," she said politely but a hint of irritation was clear in her tone. "I would like to stay longer, but my time is almost up. I have to leave in five minutes. I will ask this once again for the last time, what is your answer?"

Ritsuka gently took Soji's hand in her own, breaking him away from his thoughts. "Soji, think this through. Haru and Yuki can grow up without worrying whether they die the next minute." Her face became sad. "You saw what happened to Mori-_san_'s family. Do you want the same thing to happen to us?"

Soji glanced out of the window of his apartment. Before all this, he would see a thriving capital with tall skyscrapers everywhere. Now, all he could see was rubble and ruins. The last remnants of a civilization. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and his gaze settled on Fernandez.

Soji didn't even know whether she could be trusted. This was illegal and was the worst form of law breaking in the book, other than terrorism. If they were caught (which he had a feeling that they would), they would be executed immediately. For all he knew, this could be a trap and Fernandez would hand them over to the government.

"It's too risky," he protested. He had successfully thought of nearly a million ways how this could go wrong.

"I know it its, but I rather take the risk." Ritsuka looked close to tears. Soji faltered. He was never good with crying women. "Soji, I can't live another day like this! Looking over my shoulder. Wondering if each meal will be my last. I — I can't..."

Soji grasped his wife's hand as he pondered over what action to take. What if they ended up dying? He couldn't see himself taking the risk. He reflected back on the clear streams where he could catch boundless fish. The vast meadows where he used to catch dragonflies All of those which no longer existed.

Soji sighed exasperatedly. _I have to do this for Haru and Yuki_, he thought. _It is a sacrifice I have to make._ He turned back to Fernandez with the look of a person who had his mind dead set on something.

"I'll take your offer."


	3. II - Assistance

**Chapter II: Assistance**

Soji continued pacing around relentlessly, the dry leaves crunching under the soles of his boots. He and his son were in the middle of no man's land, which was about sixty miles away from the border. Fifteen minutes had passed since he first got here and Fernandez-_san_ was still nowhere to be seen. As such, he was agitated and no doubt jumpy. She had given them specific instructions yesterday just before she left which were:

_bring whatever was necessary_

_leave at different times_

and

_C. use different words to get to the rendezvous_

The first and second step had already been accomplished without any holdups, much to Soji's relief. All that was left was for Ritsuka and Yuki to reach here and they could leave. Get the hell out of this place. Fernandez-_san_ had promised them starting cash, new identities and a warm home in the territory of the European Union. Soji still could hardly believe that this was happening to him. Why him out of all people? And more importantly, the girl was a Britannian. Why would she help an Eleven?

"Soji!" A voice called out. The pacing man stopped in his tracks and whirled around. Ritsuka hurried up to him, carrying an overnight bag. His face paled when he realized that she was all alone. Where was his little girl?

"Where's Yuki?" He asked, panicking.

Ritsuka's face fell. "I thought that you took her with Haru! She was gone when I looked for her earlier!"

Fear started to rise silently around them. "I'll go back there and find her," Soji announced.

"Find who?"

Three figures emerged from the shadows. Fernandez-_san_ had arrived with two bodyguards. The one who came with her during her last visit to the Hiranumas gave them a nod of acknowledgement. "Yuki's gone!" Ritsuka said, tears streaming down her face. "She must have slipped out unnoticed and now we don't know where she is!"

The brown-haired girl bit her bottom lip. This was bad. Really bad. She took a deep breath. "This will slow us down, no doubt. The journey to the border takes around one and a quarter hours max and we have around an hour before the custom agents I —" Fernandez-_san_ cleared her throat. "Point is, we have to get there before they're off duty."

Fernandez-_san_ paced around as she struggled to come up with a plan. After a few minutes, she stopped and turned to face the worried family. "You three get on the horses and leave first. Stick to the shadows and stay as silent as you can."

"No!" Soji shouted defiantly. "Either all four of us leave together or we won't leave at all."

"You have to," Fernandez-_san _stated. "A group of three people at this area will start to arouse suspicion. Carl, you go with them." The familiar bodyguard nodded curtly. She turned to the other man. "Ryder, you're coming with me to Shinjuku. We will look for the child."

"Understood, Milady."

Ritsuka hastily wiped her tears. "You are a miracle from the gods, Fernandez-_san_. We can't thank you enough."

"Thank me by getting out of this place. Let's move!"

With that, Fernandez_-san_ and Ryder disappeared into the shadows once more.

* * *

"This is footage of the terrorist bombing that occurred in Osaka a few days ago," the newscaster on the television screen said with a neutral expression. "This attack, which caused the deaths of eight Britannian citizens as well as fifty-two others, is —"

A dual timer beeped repeatedly. A servant who was holding the remote switched off the television, cutting off the newscaster. "Your thinking time is up," he announced to the old man seated in a plush-looking armchair. "You have to make a move within twenty seconds."

The clearly overweight man who was seated directly opposite smirked while filing his nails. He didn't even bother to cast a second look at his opponent. "It's as he says."

The frail-looking man trembled slightly. Where was the substitute of his? His brain was now stuck and he couldn't think of a way out. One wrong move and he would lose all his money that he worked so hard for. Just then, the double doors leading into the room flew open, bathing the dim room with ras of light. Two silhouettes walked in.

"Your substitute has arrived," the fat man said uninterestedly.

"Oh thank god!" Relief washed over the old man. Hope was not lost. "I am saved!"

The beefy man kept his small piggy eyes on both of the newcomers, judging them wondered who would be his next opponent. As they moved closer, he could make out their features. Both of them looked young. The tallest had ebony black hair and piercing violet eyes. The other one had his helmet on. The man snorted in disbelief. These were his opponent's saviors?

"Is it okay with your school?" The old man asked worriedly.

"Oh?" The man sneered. "A student?"

The tallest one had an easy smile on his face as he approached the small table. "Oh?" He retorted. "An aristocrat?"

The man huffed as he set the nail file down. "The young are so lucky. They have plenty of time... Time to regret." He gave a conniving smirk. "Your name?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge."

The other boy came over and observed the chess board and its pieces. "Oi, oi," he said worriedly. "You can't win this one no matter what, right?"

"Rivalz," Lelouch said with an unchanging facade, brushing aside his partner's worries. "How long can we stay if we need to make it back to class on time?"

Rivalz had a thoughtful look. "Hmm... If I speed we can stay for at least twenty minutes."

The fat man felt tempted to slap the calm look off Lelouch's face. "In that case, please _do_ drive safely on our way back."

Rivalz looked even more confused as he looked between Lelouch and the chessboard. "Huh?"

As the man drummed his nail file impatiently on the table, Lelouch sat down. "It will be over in nine minutes." He turned to his left. "Master, about the thing I mentioned the last time..."

"I understand," the man said hurriedly as if he couldn't wait for the boy to make his move. "I"ll talk to them."

"Nine minutes?" The fat man said in disbelief. "It's twenty seconds per move."

"It's enough." Lelouch picked up a chess piece.

The man's small eyes widened. "Starting with the king?" The man burst out laughing. How naive of this kid.

Lelouch just gave a small smile in return. Almost as if he were amused.

* * *

_Clink!_

The nail file dropped to the floor. The man stared in disbelief at the chessboard. A school boy, had just beaten him. A school boy who just left for his next class.

"Aristocrats are the best!" Rivalz exclaimed happily as the two boys were walking down the corridor to exit the fat man's house. "They have their pride, so they'll definitely pay up! If they don't, you could always do what you did the previous time."

Lelouch sighed. "Rivalz, when we were at Viscount Aleister's house, I was hard pressed for time. I was already close to flunking my Chemistry." When the viscount refused to pay up and threatened to call the police since the two boys were _clearly_ underage, the blue-haired boy was ranting about unfairness. Lelouch on the other hand merely walked up to a display case.

"That is one magnificent bowl you have there, viscount." Lelouch slid the glass case open and took it out, despite the various pleas. He held it out on his outstretched hand as if he was admiring it. "Chinese ceramic from the Tang Dynasty. Wait, my mistake. The pottery from that era aren't that colorful. I'd say — Ming Dynasty." The pottery was balancing precariously in his palm. "I wonder, how much does it cost nowadays?" He turned to face the blond man, pretending not to notice the viscount's horrified look. "Ten million, no?"

Needless to say, they got the two thousand pounds that they had gambled for. Lelouch still vividly remembered the chalk-white face of the viscount when they left the manor.

"Yeah, yeah," Rivalz said airily with a grin. "On top of that, anew record of eight minutes and thirty-two seconds!"

"He didn't have much remaining time either," Lelouch agreed. "Aristocrats are so sheltered. They just indulge in their special rights." He shook his head slightly in disgust, remembering that he used to be one of them.

Rivalz walked backwards, facing Lelouch with his hands placed behind his head. "Well, do you want to play with some Elevens then? They're different from us Britannians —" He trailed off as he heard loud murmuring from the crowd behind him.

"That's so horrible, involving innocent people."

"Elevens are so scary."

Rivalz turned around to look at the wide screen directly opposite them. Lelouch did the same only after he heard the announcer say one thing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. There will now be a public address by His Highness Clovis, the Third Prince of the Holy Empire of Britannia."

The screen immediately switched to a close-up of Clovis who was in the Viceroy Palace at this very moment. Lelouch's jaw tightened visibly. "To the people of the Empire," the prince began. "And of course, to the many Elevens who are cooperating with us. Do you understand?" He dramatically placed a closed fist on his chest. Lelouch was surprised that he didn't start crying puddles yet.

"My heart is now being split in half! It is being torn into a heart of anger and a heart of grief! However, I, the one who bears with the responsibility over Area 11, cannot bend to to these terrorists. Why? Because this is a fight for justice! The very justice that protects all peace!"

His voice was now calmer, as if it was laden with nothing but sadness. It proved to everyone that the viceroy was well and truly mourning the deaths of the people. Not Lelouch. He knew all too well about the tricks of the Imperial family. "Now, everyone. Let us all give our condolences to the eight brave people who sacrificed themselves for the sake of justice, shall we not?"

"Let us pray silently," the announcer continued which was followed by total silence.

Lelouch turned away to deposit the two pounds for the parking meter. "Oh, you're not doing it?" Rivalz asked, referring to the praying which almost everyone around them was doing, Clovis as well.

"What about you, Rivalz?" Lelouch countered. The walls of the parking space where Rivalz's motorcycle was parked in lowered automatically.

Rivalz gave a sheepish laugh. "It's embarrassing," he protested as he got on his bike.

There was an electronic beep as the meter produced a receipt. "That's true," Lelouch said with his ever-teasing smile. "Even if we cry, the dead won't come back to life."

"Woah, that's harsh." The blue-haired boy pulled his goggles in place.

Lelouch looked at the slip of paper in his hand. "In the end, it's all just self-justification." He turned back to the screen where Clovis was still praying and sighed melancholically. "No matter how hard you try, the world still won't change."

* * *

"Hey, about that first move..."

"Hmm?" Lelouch said, not looking away from his pocket-sized book as Rivalz drove along the road.

"Why did you start by moving the king?"

Lelouch still wasn't looking up. "If the king doesn't lead, then his subordinates will not follow, right?"

"Hey, Lelouch..."

"What?" He asked calmly.

"Do you want to become a company director or something?"

"Of course not. Strange dreams will only serve to destroy you —" Lelouch was cut off when a truck behind them honked. He looked behind him to see a massive truck just a few inches away from them. Miraculously, he didn't even seem shocked. He just turned back to where he left off.

The same couldn't be said for the other boy, though.

"Wah!" Rivalz yelled. "What the hell?!" He swerved to get out of the vehicle's way. The driver instead turned straight to the left, traveling down a closed off road and headed right into an abandoned construction zone. The truck ended up crashing into the supports of whatever building was supposed to be built there.

Rivalz pulled over and both boys turned to look at the wreck. Huge plumes of gray smoke were rising from the accident scene. "Um, was that our fault?" The blue-haired boy asked with uncertainty.

"Of course not," Lelouch replied without hesitation. He did take a double take at the situation before him, though. _I wonder why would driver rather do that instead of waiting for Rivalz to get out of the way... Was he or she really in such a hurry?_ He got out of the sidecar and took off his helmet, leaving that and his book on the seat. Little floating lights were appearing on the roof of the truck. "What _was_ that?"

"Looks like an energy line got cut or something."

"Yeah." Lelouch took off his tinted glasses. "Isn't that —"

"Hey! Check this out!"

The black-haired boy turned to the direction of the chatter. A lot of people were also gathering on the side of the road. Though, their intentions were more of interest. Some were recording it on their phones. They were even calling other passerby to watch. None of them took the initiative to check on the driver who was caught in the wreck. Disgust rose like bile in the back of Lelouch's throat.

"Whoa, that's bad..." One said.

"What did you say? An accident?"

"I think they were drunk."

"Someone go help them!" A woman carrying an infant yelled. "They could be dying in there!"

Instead of rushing over to the accident scene, they began jeering at the woman. "Oh yeah?" One sneered. "Why don't you go help them, _Number_?"

"Go home, Eleven!"

That was it, his faith in humanity has been let down again for like the millionth time. The spectators were more focused on taunting the woman than tending to the wounded. Lelouch had seen and heard enough. _Fine. If those people won't lift a finger, I will_. Ignoring Rivalz's numerous yells, he ran down the road that the truck took, straight into the construction zone.

Little did he know that that very action would cause his life to change forever.


End file.
